


claim.

by paokous



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mental Instability, Smut, Unrequited Love, angst as always, dubious consent-ish??, man i'm a lover of terrible things, one-sided 707/Reader, possessive!Jumin & solemn!707, some bruising/harm-ish, takes place during Jumin's route.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paokous/pseuds/paokous
Summary: Fingers trace a meticulous line along the gentle curve of your back. His desire to control you grows stronger. The expression in his eyes sends shivers down your spine. "You're safest here. Don't you realize it?" -- a tale of what if's.because Jumin's mental instability claims him. because your concern for Luciel is mistaken for love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i......i played jumin's route

" _Jumin, please_. Don't do this."

 

Lips travel along the back of your neck, brushing tender kisses and gentle nips against warm flesh. Your breath hitches, the slightest whine evoked from rosy lips only persuading his movements further. No matter how sweet his caresses may be, the tightening grip around your wrist serves as a blatant reminder as to what this show of affection truly is.

 

An observation of **DOMINANCE**.  
' _I own you_.' says his quiet gestures of worship.

 

You're ashamed of how slick you are, thighs pressing tightly together when his hand wanders far too close to the unbearable heat. A quiet ' _tsk_ ' slips through his lips whilst fingers trace the waistband of your underwear from beneath the billowing skirt he had you adorn today. Despite his inexperience with romance, his determination to show how much he _loves_ you makes him continue. The way you tremble so  **wonderfully** in his arms makes him want more. He wants to know _everything_ about you.

 

Wants to hear your mewls and groans of undisguised pleasure.  
Wants to make you squirm and shiver out of satisfaction.  
( _mineminemine_ )

 

"I'll give you more if you want me to, _my love_." his warmth breath tickles your exposed neck as he brings a hand to cup your breast, giving it a light squeeze.

 

Oh, how he simply **WISHES** for you to plea for more. He wants you to crave for his mouth to meet yours in a bruising liplock. To see you on your hands and knees, shyly begging for him to _eat you out_. But he knows you won't. Your feelings for him are there, but your hesitation to stay lingers. The opposite of his own strong desire to _keep you safe_ beside him **forever**. " _I stayed because I was worried for you about Elizabeth the 3rd._ "

 

How is it that your sincere concern twists his heart in the most complicated manner?

 

The thought drives him _mad_ , and his careful gestures become rough in a moment of frustration. Long digits trace the wet outline of your laced underwear, dipping into your folds through the fabric. He can't help but be aroused as he hears you whimper, back arching just the slightest when his thumb presses against the swell of your clit. " _P---_ _Please_ , Jumin. This isn't -- ... _!!_ "

 

He leans forward, chest pressed against the delicious curve of your back in order to press a soothing kiss against your cheek. The salty wetness lingering on his lips causes guilt to seep through his overwhelming fascination to have you. His memory of how _fond_ you seem to be of Luciel becomes his downfall. Seized with an abrupt fear that you would fade away in his arms, his embrace on your shivering form tightens.

 

He can't lose you.  
Not you, the one who understands him.

 

The you who looks at him with gentle eyes, no matter what state of mind he may be in.  
You are the only one who **believes** in him and sees him for who he is. Unpersuaded by his monetary value and cold tendencies, you stay by his side simply because you made the decision to. A soft beacon of light in the midst of his dark and dreary world.

 

( ~~He won't lose you to _LUCIEL CHOI_.~~ )

 

"Only **I** can protect you. Don't you understand?" he murmurs huskily. Tender love bites turn into rough sucking as he leaves his mark upon your flawless skin. (You are **PERFECTION** , after all.) He would abandon everything else in the world if it meant that he could have you. Hips thrust forward, visible arousal brushing against your rear in a provocative manner. Your tiny gasp evokes a grunt as he presses the swell of his groin against the curve of your ass, hoping to soothe his erection with pleasure.

 

"Y-You're the only one for me."

 

His genuine adoration upon hearing your voice is negated for a single moment, eyes quickly narrowing as you continue to speak fervently.

 

"Don't you understand? Seven is just a frie -- ... _!!_ "

 

( _STOP SAYING HIS NAME. STOP IT._ )  
**STOP TALKING ABOUT OTHER MEN.**

 

A pained whimper parts kiss-swollen lips as you shut your eyes tightly, his fingers digging into your hips harshly. He's muttering, his voice low and laced with quiet fury. Tears stain warm cheeks as you attempt to squirm away from his grasp, but to no avail. You struggle against him as he pushes you off of his lap and onto the bed, quickly trapping you beneath strong arms. It's only when he's certain that you can't escape from below him that he adjusts his weight. His hand travels down your hips and past the drenched fabric of your panties, fingers playfully dipping into your wet folds as he utters a quiet moan against your ear. _GOD_ , you're so wet for him.

 

Oh, _darling_. He loves you **TOO MUCH** to let you go for a simple error.  
You'd only have to _apologize_ for mentioning another man's _name_.

 

"Please don't speak of other men. Not Luciel's. Not Zen's." his words are nearly growled out. "I only want to hear my name. Only mine. Because you'll stay by my side, won't you? I'm the only one you need. My one and only _princess_." It's the desperate lilt beneath his voice that reminds you of why you're here. You slacken beneath his grip, gazing up at those dark, _dark_ eyes that had drawn you in in the first place. Because despite his rough treatment of you right now, you know why he's acting like this.

 

A lone child, who had grown up surrounded by those who simply **WANTED** what he had.  
Someone who had sought human companionship from a loving _feline_ _._ ( _because he couldn't believe the words of other human beings anymore._ )

 

Your heart aches for him entirely. As he continues to rub your clit between two fingers, his possessive whispers breathing against your flushed skin -- you silently shed tears, vision becoming blurry. Not because of the painful pleasure he's subconsciously bestowed upon you. But because of his loneliness and desire to be understood. Shakily do your arms come up to wrap around his shoulders, tugging the unstable Jumin against you. His shoulders stiffen at the sudden affection he's offered, brusque gestures coming to a pause. You press kisses atop a crown of tousled black hair before pulling him ever closer, a choked sob leaving your form.

 

You want him to realize that your conversations with Seven are out of genuine concern from one friend to another. That the hacker's shocked despondence worries you, just as much as if it would have for any other RFA member. You want his insecurities to disappear; want him to **believe** in the love you have for him. (But you know that an explanation isn't what the heir needed right now.)

 

What he wants most is to know that you still understand him.

 

\-- _Iloveyou._ Iloveyousomuch.

 

Unsteady fingers trace the strong curves of his cheeks before you bring his gaze up to yours. You see the **HEARTBREAK** in his eyes and long to fix it. With no hesitance, you brush your lips against his in an achingly sweet kiss. Can he feel the sincere affection you have for him? ( _Please, let him feel it_.) A soft moan gives him permission to deepen the passionate caress between mouths, tongue daring to meet yours in a slippery kiss. Slender digits weave through dark locks, the lightest tug exerting a low groan from his throat.

 

' _Please don't leave me_.' he thinks.

 

' _I'll never leave you_.' you promise.

 

 

 

 

A phone vibrates silently amidst the make-up of heartaches between growing lovers.

 

 **707** , it reads.  
(it goes unanswered.)

 

He waits for a reply that never happens, and a lonely simper curves his cheeks.  
( _What was he expecting_? _You weren't his to begin with_.)

 

" _You suit Jumin really well_." he recalls saying to you.

 

 ~~He never told you how much he wished he suited you.  
~~ **Please let her find the happiness I could never give.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write in a way that makes you feel horny but super sad at the same time???


End file.
